Let Me Go
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Aomine decides to cut off all sexual relations with Kise after his adoration for Kagami (his boyfriend) turns into love. Kise on the other hand won't seem to let Aomine go. And what does Kuroko know that Kise, Aomine, and Kagami don't? Where will Kagami stand once everything is known? WARNING:YAOI (Yandere!Kise too)


"Ah!" A moan was heard throughout the otherwise dark room.

Skin slapping against skin could be heard. Wanton moans and grunts fluttered the room to the point of suffocation.

"A-Aomine!" A cry was heard that seemed to stop time all together.

A young blonde man panting and writhing in pure pleasure, golden eyes fluttered closed, in ecstasy a moan was released once more.

"Kise...shut up." A blue haired man grunted as he thrusted forward, causing another pleasured scream to be released.

He had no thoughts on such consequences, just on the pleasure he was currently feeling at that very second. His thrusts became faster and erratic. He was far from over. He looked down, toward a blonde mess and smirked. He missed this, making a body squirm with pleasure, having full control over what was given. He smirked once more as he forced the blonde to come on sight.

Kise, the blonde, panted as his golden eyelashes fluttered closed. "I love you." He smiled as he opened his eyes once more. He frowned a little when he saw how his lover's narrow eyes seemed to widen a bit at the sound of those words. "What's wrong?"

Aomine didn't respond with words but instead flipped Kise, to where he was on his hands and knees and thrusted into him once more. Kise moaned at the unexpected intrusion but pushed his ass towards his lover all the same.

Aomine couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle the impact those three words seemed to have on him. He gripped pale hips tighter, to the point where they bruised, and continued thrusting. His heart was heavy with guilt and his mind was plagued with a betrayed face. He thrusted and grunted out the blondes name, but all on his own he thought of a particular red head with a much sweeter, cuter pleasured face.

He grimaced as he saw Kise turn his head and moan wantonly as his lithe back arched perfectly. He growled softly as he pushed in deeper, hitting the blondes prostate. Kise sobbed out a moan.

"I love you!"

Soon those words became spoken like a mantra as Kise sobbed out his pleasure. Aomine's heart was growing heavier and heavier with guilt. He gripped the hips harder and thrusted harder and came inside the male. Kise soon followed for what seemed like the fourth time that night. He pulled out and headed to the shower without a single word uttered.

"Want me to join-" Kise's words were cut off by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Soon he was left to mingle with his own thoughts.

He smiled as he rolled over and hugged a random pillow; it had his lover's scent on it. He cuddled it some more and soon got lost in his thoughts. He loved Aomine, he really did. Even if he was only called to have sex, it felt, to Kise anyways, that he was actually wanted. He enjoyed their short times together. Soon though, he wondered why he only saw his love a few times a month. Aomine told him numerous times he had work and other things that kept him busy, but he couldn't help but wonder, did the Aho have an extra lover on the side?

His face darkened at that thought. He was the only one for Aomine. He could only sate the aho's needs, not some stupid whore. He grimaced at the thought of having to share the one and only man he ever grown to love.

His thoughts were interrupted when the man of his thoughts came out with only a towel hung loosely down his tanned hips. He walked over to the pile of clothes and quickly, and shamelessly, redressed himself.

"Where are you going?" Kise asked sweetly.

"Leaving." Aomine grumbled in response.

"What? But you just-"

His voice was once more cut off. "We're done. I'm not going to be fucking with you anymore."

Kise gave him a wry smile, "What do you mean~? Don't you love me?" He gently teased.

"No, I fucking don't. All this was just fucking to fill my needs. And trust me you did." Aomine gave him a smirk as he began to walk towards the door, beginning to put on his shoes.

Kise gaped at the fleeting figure. "No." He quickly got out of bed and put on his boxers and rushed towards the door. Aomine was about to leave him.

"You can't just leave me!" Kise cried as he slammed the door shut with his body, blocking it as well.

"I can and I will, now move Kise." Aomine spoke as he looked down his nose at Kise.

Kise had tears running down his cheeks "You are not leaving me!" He screamed. "YOU LOVE ME AND ONLY ME!"

Aomine froze and glared at Kise's crying face. "I don't love you, and I never will." He pushed Kise away from the door and walked out, without a second glance.

Kise dropped to the floor, clutching his chest and sobbing. He let out a painful scream as his sobs grew louder. He quickly stopped and wiped the stray tears away. His golden eyes harden to a dark molten gold and he glared at the half closed door.

"You will love me, whether I have to force you or not."

Aomine walked. It was the middle of the night and he was walking to the one place he knew he was always welcomed and loved.

Soon he reached an apartment complex and smiled, he quickly skipped up the stairs and ran down the hallway. He composed himself before he gave two hard knocks onto the wooden door.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled red head, with only a big t-shirt (presumably Aomine's) that reached his muscled thighs. "D-Daiki? What are you doing here? It's two o'clock in the morning."

He rubbed his ruby red eyes to stay awake and let out a yawn of exhaustion. Aomine smiled and grabbed the back of the red heads neck and gave him a smothering kiss.

"Morning baby."


End file.
